Para ser feliz
by KeyGalley
Summary: El amor no tiene que ser correspondido para hacer a alguien feliz.


Karin, ése era un nombre que pocos consideraron. El nombre de una chica sin sueños, sin hogar. Sin una motivación para vivir más allá de ser útil a otra persona, más allá de seguir a otro con devoción.

¿Qué había sido de su vida todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo fueron sus días antes de conocer a Sasuke, antes de reconocer que ya lo había visto antes?

Karin era la chica que ignoraba la existencia del sol, aquélla que desconocía su luz. No era que pudiera vivir sin él, vamos; nadie puede vivir sin el calor del sol. Pero ella era peculiar. Era como si en vez sol, la energía que ella usaba para subsistir proviniera de un cubo de hielo derritiéndose contra su piel. El calor que ella sentía quemaba, no era cálido; dejaba su piel ardiendo de un modo que, si pudiese sobrevivir sin calor, escogería mil veces alejarse de ésa horrible experiencia.

Sin embargo, no podía. No estaba en sus manos decidir quien la salvaría, quien sería su fuente de calor. Por eso siguió a Orochimaru; por eso estaba tras Sasuke.

Por eso las relaciones tóxicas fueron su pan de cada día, y tenía que acostumbrarse a que la trataran indiferente, y conformarse con las poquísimas muestras de cariño que le daban, si es que lo hacían.

Karin era la clase de chica que valoraba su vida, que serviría al demonio si con eso garantizaba vivir. Hasta podrían llamarla una mujer sin moral, visto de esa forma, pero de moral no comía.

Karin fue siempre una persona sensible gracias a su habilidad, y valiente, más que cualquiera, al deber acercarse a Orochimaru, Kabuto y centenares de hombres con esencia oscura con tal de cumplir su misión/tarea asignada.

Karin era la clase de mujer que no recibía cariño sin dolor, como ocurría con Sasuke.

Hasta que lo conoció.

Era extraño, porque si la palabra flechazo pudiera traducirse a "cautiva de un chakra" en vez de amor a primera vista, esa sería la definición perfecta para su primer encuentro con Naruto Uzumaki.

¿Qué era eso? Karin no pudo explicar la sensación que la invadió en presencia de aquel rubio; era algo que la inquietó desde el principio, algo que no podía ignorar.

¿Qué clase de persona era ésta? Había ocasiones en que la gente decía "nunca he conocido a nadie como él", pero que se fueran al diablo. Ninguno de esos idiotas sabía el verdadero valor de esas palabras, porque ninguno había vivido ni por equivocación las mismas cosas que ella; no tenían derecho a pronunciar esa frase.

¿Alguno de ellos había sido cazado por su kekkei genkai tras perder a su clan entero? ¿Alguno había perdonado al loco que le atravesó el pecho como si no valiera nada? ¿Alguno había estado tan solo y aterrado, en medio de gente que no conocía, siendo interrogado, sintiendo los chakras de las personas que una vez fueron sus enemigos, dispuestos a matarla si hacía un mal movimiento?

Naruto fue la luz que nunca vio, la mano que nadie le extendió.

Orochimaru fue diferente, lo mismo Sasuke, porque si ella no hubiera optado por seguirlos, a ellos no les habría importando. Tampoco era que se quejara; le habían ofrecido las herramientas para subsistir y por voluntad propia las había tomado. Nadie la obligó, ni siquiera las circunstancias; siempre tuvo la opción de morir dignamente en lugar de ser lo que era, una criminal, pero no quiso.

Le hubiera gustado conocer a Naruto antes, seguirlo fielmente como esa chica de ojos perlados y ser amigos; aferrarse él y no a las personas equivocadas. Pero sólo podía mantener su distancia.

Acababa de conocerlo, en teoría; no correría con emoción hasta donde él y le diría: "hey, tu chakra me hace sentir en el hogar que no tengo". Moriría de vergüenza.

De todas formas, no tenía nadie más a quien seguir. Quizás su vida fuera un cambio constante de enfoque, y ahora tenía la mira puesta en el rubio; el punto era que, si permanecía cuerda aún, se lo debía al brillo que ese hombre emanaba, al cariño que sus ojos destilaban por su aldea y personas ajenas a Karin. No importaba.

El amor no tiene que ser correspondido para hacer a alguien feliz. Sólo debía ser cálido, y si ella había sobrevivido siempre con afecto frío que realmente no era afecto, un sentimiento tan reconfortante como el que Naruto siembra en su interior cada vez que sonríe le basta y le sobra para ser feliz.


End file.
